


I'm all yours

by JinkookTrash



Series: JuKyu Bites [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically my multifandom ass finally wrote a multifandom fic, Biting, Chanhee protecting JuKyu, Choi Chanhee the best bestie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwanwoong is a tease, I don't know how to tag so yepp, I love Seodo/Leeho, I wanted jealous Juyeon, It's totally light sappy whipped stuff, Jacob the cupid, Jealous Leedo, Ji Changmin is a cutie pie, Just jelly people, Juyeon is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, RTK Collab, Ravn gets raved, Road to Kingdom, Sangyeon is a dad, Seoho and his tumbling, So Jelaous Juyeon it is, Sunwoo shy baby, TheBoyz x Oneus performance, no angst whatsoever, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkookTrash/pseuds/JinkookTrash
Summary: The Boyz and Oneus are going to collaborate for the upcoming Road To Kingdom mission and things are going to get a little jelly jelly.Changmin and Hwanwoong seem to be getting closer and closer by the second and Juyeon feels a little on the edge until he finally tips over and falls...... and well what's wrong with falling when your landing is the incredibly adorable squirrel named 'Ji Changmin', but he's not the only one falling is he?*****This is part 2 of JuKyu bites but it doesn't matter if you've read the first one or not since they aren't that closely related but knowing the first would make it alot more understandable i guess.....
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: JuKyu Bites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941004
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	1. --Take 1--

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so the world needed more JuKyu so here's a new JuKyu.  
> If u haven't watched TheBoyz x Oneus road to kingdom collaboration performance then u should. I cried watching it. And this fic is based on it so.......
> 
> Anyways hope y'all enjoy it ✨👍

*****

*****

*****

Juyeon is excited about the collaboration performance with Oneus and he can feel similar hyped emotions from his group members too. Sangyeon was wise in choosing just a handful of them for this since all of them would've overwhelmed the other group with their numbers and probably made them nervous. Juyeon didn't mind as Changmin made his way towards Chanhee to share the news first, knowing that those two were practically inseparable besties.

The first few days after he started dating Changmin, he had been irked by the closeness of the other two but then after the initial baseless-possessive phase he had calmed down enough to access the situation. Chanhee and Changmin had been like this from the very start and just because he was dating one of them didn't mean that he had to feel on edge with them being close and all. Other than Jacob who had quite literally played cupid in them getting together, only Chanhee seemed to know about the whole JuKyu couple thing going on and while some of the others had their suspicions, it was still kept a secret.

Juyeon eyed the fidgeting members of Oneus in front of him as he walked in alone and introduced himself politely. He looked around at everyone's face before dropping his gaze, just as he tried to speak up to break the awkward iciness in the room someone else knocked and he breathed out in relief as Sunwoo walked in. Using the opportunity he cracked a joke by trying to trick Sunwoo which would've definitely worked if not for the other members who also trickled in one by one. The stifling silence was entirely broken when Sangyeon walked in with his fatherly smile and socially active nature as he walked up to the shy Oneus members and shook their hand. The leader succeeded in putting everyone at ease as he suggested playing a few games to introduce them and just like that the atmosphere became much lighter as they all started to converse comfortably.

Personally the whole concept and story of the performance that they had come up with was heart touching but it all depended on how well they would be able to convey their emotions to the audience. Juyeon was positively surpirsed with the brimming talents in the other group members and was really happy with how smothly they all were getting along. Seoho caught his eye the most with his excessive stamina and strong vocals.

Juyeon was busy staring at a giggling Seoho who was showing Chanhee his tumbling skills when a very pissed off looking Leedo brushed past him and stood beside the said boy. As he watched the two he realized with a chuckle that they seemed to be a _thing_ and while Seoho was probably a social and carefree spirit, Leedo looked like he was trying his best to not snatch the boy and take him far away from everyone else's sight. The duo's dynamics were really endering as right in front of his eyes Leedo's natural aloofness and Seoho's teasing of the stone faced boy made Chanhee and the others break into another round of giggles.

Juyeon felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced to his left. A small smile pulled at his lips as Changmin placed his chin on his shoulder making his heart skip a beat at the gesture,

"What are you looking at?"

He looked down and felt a pleasant twist in his gut as he realized that Changmin was standing on his toes to reach his shoulder. A strong urge to wrap the smaller boy into a hug threatened to break past his composure as he twisted his body around to face the other.

"Seoho-ssi has some really superb skills and he even made friends with Chanhee fast."

He didn't expect Changmin to furrow his brows at the comment and it took him a minute to understand why. His boyfriend was.... _jealous?_ Biting down on his tongue Juyeon stifled his laughter as he waited for the other's response.

Changmin threw the said boy a glance before glaring at Juyeon and oh what wonders it did to his chest. Changmin's voice was low as he asked,

"Is he that cute?"

Smirking Juyeon leaned down towards Changmin's ear and whispered huskily,

"I think the muscular guy- Leedo-ssi already has called dibs on that particular squirrel so unless anyone wants to get his bones broken they'd steer clear of hitting on Seoho-ssi."

Changmin's expression softened at that before turning into a scarily innocent one as he lightly pushed Juyeon away before whispering back in a sweetly sinister voice.

"And everyone will steer clear of _you_ unless they want to get poisoned by excessive bites."

Juyeon felt a tug at his heart strings at the possessive note in the other's voice and felt warmth creep up his neck. Clearing his throat he grabbed the other by his shoulder as he tried to find an isolated spot for them to get mushy mushy but suddenly someone pushed them both apart and he almost growled- almost because the one pulling them apart was none other than his Younghoon hyung who apparently had no idea that he had bodily slammed into a very private moment. Before Juyeon could even voice his complain, the older boy had dragged Changmin off to some place while babbling about choco-bread or something and just like that, his boyfriend was stolen right out of his hands by a tall bbang-man.

Sighing heavily Juyeon turned around and came face to face with a creepy smiling face scaring the crap out of him as he shouted in horror with his fists ready to punch high in the air. Only when his brain kicked back in did he recognize his so-called-angelic hyung's face making him almost curse as he whined lowly,

"Jacob hyungggg! Don't creep up on me like that unless you want me to get a heart attack so young!"

The older smiled and patted Juyeon's back,

"You looked like a love-sick puppy with those lovey dovey eyes and pink cheeks."

Juyeon quickly schooled his features as he muttered,

"Who? Me? What? Pfft I don't. Ravn-ssi must be waiting for me so I should probably go and see Chang- I mean practice with him and yeah okay bye"

Seeing his flustered retreating self Jacob laughed in endearment as he breathed out a soft _'love birds'_ before he too went back for his recording session.

Juyeon fanned his cheeks as he walked towards Ravn who was sitting by himself in a corner with a small smile as he watched his group mates make friends with TheBoyz members. As he came within earshot Juyeon made a small wave gesture as he greeted the older.

"Hey Ravn-ssi."

Hearing him the older stood and shook hands before replying with a warm smile,

"You can call me hyung."

Smiling back Juyeon settled with the older down on the floor again as they started to discuss about their segment of the performance. They both shared their ideas and Juyeon felt comfortable in the older's presence and while Ravn had looked a little intimidating at first, he wasn't actually it. As they talked more and more Juyeon found out how super nice and understanding the older was as well as fun to be around as they both joked a little and came to their decision within the next few hours. And thus began the practice of their own version of idol life as they decided how to convey it to the audience through their own personal touch.

_(to be continued)_

*****

*****

*****


	2. --Take 2--

*****

*****

*****

Juyeon couldn't help but look up as a very familiar dolphin screech sounded across the practice room and frowned at the scene unfolding in front of him. Changmin had his arms trapped behind his back with a huge smile as Hwanwoong, his partner tried to lock the others hand with as much power as he could. They seemed to be playing around and for some reason the way the shorter held his boyfriend's hands and made him laugh was bringing a bitter taste in Juyeon's mouth. Before he could do something stupid, the two broke out of the hold and laughed a bit before starting to practice their part again.

No matter how hard he tried to focus on his own piece he couldn't, not when Changmin was laughing so cutely at something Hwanwoong had said and was giving the shorter his cutest smile, _Damn it._ Clearing his throat Juyeon stood from the chair and turned towards Ravn who too had a solemn expression on his face as he watched Hwanwoong and Changmin from his place.

"Hey why don't we take a break?"

At the sound of his voice Ravn broke out of whatever trance he was in and gave a nod before he too got up and followed him out of the practice room.

Juyeon decided that he couldn't focus on his part with Ravn while Changmin was in the same room as him playing with his new friend so for the sake of performance he silenced his inner voice and used another practice room. Ravn seemed to be slightly glad since he too was finding it hard to focus and although Juyeon had his suspicions, he wasn't completely sure as to why the older was as bothered as him.

Their duo's practice went by much smoother and they had it nailed down in just two days which gave them enough time for the whole group performance part. By the time Ravn and him were done they seemed to have forgotten the initial problem which was why as soon as Juyeon saw Changmin running around with Hwanwoong the previous bitter feeling returned back full force. He knew that Changmin was just being his social hyperactive self but the way the other short guy was all chummy with him rubbed Juyeon the wrong way and Ravn seemed to be sharing the same sentiments as he all but dragged Hwanwoong away which gave Juyeon an opening.

Walking towards the hunched form of his squirrel, Juyeon lightly whacked the back of his head earning a whine which died as soon as Changmin saw who it was. Throwing his arms around Juyeon's neck Changmin gave a quick peck to his lips before putting up a friendly distance as he asked,

"Why weren't you practicing with us Juyeon-ah?"

The minute Changmin had wrapped his arms around Juyeon, all the bad thoughts had poofed out and evaporated, leaving the taller a grinning mess as he lovingly gazed at his cute goofhead of a boyfriend.

"Nothing, just wanted to finish the duo part fast."

Changmin didn't ask more as he changed the topic all the while wildly gesturing with his hands.

"You know Hwanwoong-ah is just the same year as us but like two months older than me so he keeps acting like a hyung to tease me. He's so talented too, one minute he'll be smiling all cutely and next he'll drop down in the sexiest split. Woongie has such a nice warm personality too, even Sunwoo became friends with him and you know how he keeps away from new people."

Juyeon watched the other speak fondly of the shorter boy and mumbled inaudibly, _'you're much more cuter, talented, warm and nice plus a hell lot of sexy too when you dance.'_

Changmin tilted his head, "Huh, you said something?"

Juyeon just smiled as he pinched the others cheek earning a pout along with slap to his hand.

"Nothing nothing lets go grab something to eat. I'm sure you forgot to."

And just like that they somehow ended up sprawled in the hall with the rest of the collaboration members munching on snacks and juices as they talked in loud chirpy voices, which they got scolded for by their manager but it was totally worth it.

\---

They were on the stage for their last minute rehearsal when Juyeon saw it or rather he saw _them_. In the far corner of the room Changmin was hugging Hwanwoong and whispering something while the other had his eyes downcast. Juyeon didn't think much of it until he saw Hwanwoong look up with a smile as he twisted Changmin's face and leaned in. Something snapped inside Juyeon and he took three long strides ready to knock down everyone and everything but he was suddenly stopped as Sangyeon grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him away to discuss something which he had no recollection of listening to since his attention was elsewhere. He tried to talk to Changmin again but the other was busy cuddling to Hwanwoong in the waiting room which just soured his mood further.

Grumbling under his breath Juyeon decided to put it off till after their performance which was easier said than done but him being the ever patient and strong willed man successfully pulled it off without breaking any bones or shedding blood on the pristine tiles of the lavish stage.

Once the music started, everything else faded into the background as Juyeon lost himself into the flow and rhythm but too soon their performance came to an end as they all side hugged each other. He had subconsciously reached out a hand towards Changmin but the other was swarmed by others and so he couldn't find the warmth he was hungrily longing for. Once the camera was off the members started thanking the back dancers and the crew but Juyeon was preoccupied with looking for a certain squirrel boy. He walked down the stairs and was about to call out the other's name when he saw a rigid Ravn standing to his side glaring at something. He followed the other's line of vision and went still for a second before a hard tug pulled inside his body making him almost throw himself against Hwanwoong who had his lips brushing against the shell of Changmin's ear. He blindly grabbed hold of Changmin's hand and pulled him along as he briskly stomped towards their waiting room.

He didn't even glance at the other as he pulled him inside and looked around. Miraculously luck was on his side since there wasn't a single camera man inside the room. He didn't waste a single second after accessing the room as he turned to a grinning Changmin. The almost saccharine grin made his eyebrow twitch as he a little harshly pushed the boy down on the couch.

Changmin was giving him a lopsided smile, one hand fisted in the silk material of Juyeon's shirt as he pulled the taller down along with him making him fall on top of his small body. They were in a compromised position with Juyeon's weight pressing completely down on Changmin's thighs which the boy didn't seem to mind at all. Juyeon tried his best to hold onto the fleeting fibers of the last of his anger but the cute dork under him was making it extremely hard. Probably impatient with Juyeon's lack of action Changmin pushed his upper body off the couch as he wrapped his arms around the others neck giving him a soft look. The stark contrast between the hot move and adoring look was enough to rile up Juyeon's own desires as he placed one hand on Changmin's back using it to push the boy's body flush against his own. Changmin let out a little squeak at the rough motion as he tightened his arms. Now that his face was merely an inch or so from Juyeon's, his boldness melted away as the smaller blushed furiously.

The shy look and red cheeks of Changmin made Juyeon's heart skip a beat as he stopped himself from cooing, the boy was too damn cute for his poor heart. Using his free hand Juyeon traced the other's face gently before pushing the boy's chin upwards as they locked gazes.

"You're mine."

Changmin's eyes widened as he registered the others words but before he could even reply there was a strong press of lips against his own and he lost himself into the fiery kiss. Juyeon ravished the other's lips as he bit down onto the bottom one making the boy squirm as he whined loudly into the quiet of the room. The sound brought Juyeon's brain out of the mush as he broke the kiss only to drag his lips along the others jaw and down his neck. When he was finally at the junction of the other's beautifully long neck, Juyeon sunk his teeth into the soft skin, hard enough to leave a mark but not as much as to break the skin. Changmin moaned at the sudden attack to his neck and pulled at Juyeon's hair to push the other away.

Before Juyeon could ask what was wrong, a stinging yet pleasant pain at the side of his neck erupted and he belatedly realized that Changmin was biting him back. The boy nibbled on the sensitive skin before lightly sucking which earned him a gasp from the other making him smile as he placed a few butterfly kisses on the same spot. 

Changmin pulled back a little only to find Juyeon giving him a look of pure adoration. Leaning towards the side with a smirk Changmin blew air against Juyeon's ear making the taller shiver before mumbling,

"And you're mine."

Changmin was extremely satisfied by the surprised look on his boyfriends face which soon turned into a lustful one as the other forcefully pushed Changmin down on the couch before connecting their lips into a battle of tongue and teeth. Changmin felt a warm hand graze against his stomach and whimpered as Juyeon pushed his shirt up, exposing his torso. Juyeon almost went crazy with the way Changmin was responding to his touch but then the door to the waiting room opened and suddenly Juyeon found himself being thrown to the ground with just a single strong push.

Groaning in pain he rubbed his back and looked up at Changmin with a kicked puppy look only to find a guilty expression on the boy's beet red face as he desperately tried to fix his clothes.

"Atleast lock before yo- I MEAN _where_ _were_ you both we've been looking for you everywhere!"

Chanhee was standing at the door with his arms on his waist as he tried to block the others from witnessing the mess called JuKyu. The pink haired boy mouthed something as he wildly darted his eyes and it must be some kind of bestie code language since Changmin quickly laid down on the couch and with his best innocent voice mumbled,

"I suddenly felt dizzy so Juyeon-ah brought me here to rest."

Sighing, Chanhee finally moved inside followed by Leedo and Seoho who were looking the literal embodiment of evil twins with their smirking faces. Next came in Keonhee who wore a sympathetic expression as he dragged inside a shocked Xion which made Juyeon feel self-conscious as he pulled at his clothes. The next to walk inside were Sangyeon and Sunwoo who were wearing equally weird expressions and for a second Juyeon was sure that they all had figured it out but then he saw them glancing back at the others or specifically at Ravn who walked in with his head ducked along with a very cheerful looking Hwanwoong who was holding his- _wait What?_ Ravn and Hwanwoong were holding hands and now that Juyeon noticed, everyone was glancing at the RavWoong couple rather than at him and Changmin.

There was a icy moment of silence broken only by loud coughing which sounded suspiciously like _'publicly making out'_ and just as expected Juyeon side glanced to find Seoho snickering quietly behind the protective human shield called Leedo. 

Seeing as no-one had any idea as to what to do, Chanhee cleared his throat and he took it upon himself to guide the awkward chicklets and everyone boarded the wagon as they mumbled "good jobs" and "best wishes" and "goodbye's" and with that all of them got out to go back to their respective group rooms for the next mission.

Juyeon had an arm wrapped around Changmin's waist which he could easily excuse as helping out a tired group mate but no one seemed to be even a tiny bit interested. A few steps into the corridor Sangyeon suddenly stopped, his expression one of late realization as he muttered in disbelief.

"So like are they together?"

Juyeon didn't know what the leader was talking about as he shared a confused look with Changmin. On the other hand Chanhee looked entirely done as fcae plamed himself before replying in exasperation,

"They literally made out in front of all of us. Wouldn't that mean they are a _'thing'_ thing?"

Now Juyeon was very curious,

"Made out? Thing? What even happened?!"

Sunwoo who was standing silently in the corner threw up his hands with a cry as he stomped off to their waiting area but everyone saw his red ears before the boy could leave with his dignity. It was yet again Chanhee who replied to their question.

"Long story short. Hwanwoong made Ravn jealous enough for the older to claim his territory in front of everyone."

Juyeon's mouth hung wide open as he gaped at everyone. Sangyeon looked like he had gone through the same level of shock while Chanhee and Changmin looked pleased with themselves. Suddenly a thought wiggled to the front of his brain and Juyeon almost shouted as he pointed at the two besties,

"You _KNEW_?"

Changmin giggled as he pointed at Chanhee, "Yeah he's New."

Juyeon just made a 'no-shit' face at the lame joke which the two seemed to share a moment of laughter over. After a couple of minutes Changmin finally answered,

"Well Hwanwoong kinda told his situation to us, so me and Chanhee made a plan to hit two birds with one stone and it worked. Ravn finally worked up his courage and even you got jealous."

Juyeon gave Changmin a pointed glare as he threatened,

"You sneaky little-"

He was cut off by a very confused wide eyed Sangyeon, 

"Wait! Hold the fuck up. I get the whole RavWoong thing but what does it have to do with Juyeon getting jealous?"

Changmin gave an innocent wink at their leader while Juyeon was still busy glaring at his boyfriend. Sangyeon was pretty much gaping like a fish out of water so Chanhee took pity and looped his arm with the older's as he all but dragged him off to the rest of the members.

"Don't worry dad, don't worry."

Sangyeon was still mumbling in confusion as Juyeon watched him get pulled away. Before he could also follow after them he felt a light pull on his sleeve. Looking down he saw Changmin's fingers closed around his sleeve as the boy pulled once again asking for attention which Juyeon was more than ready to give. As soon as he turned his body towards the other, Changmin leaned up on his toes and pecked his cheek before whispering,

_"I'm all yours."_

**_***************_ **

**_~The end~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it till the end✨.... 
> 
> Initially it was Jacob who was going to like interrupt the JuKyu but then i was like... Nah Younghoon suits this role most cause in the Wings performance at vlive he was the one who separated the cute hugging adorable Jukyu moment so Ofcourse the honor should go to him😂
> 
> That's it✨  
> Stan TheBoyz💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading💜


End file.
